


There is Good in Goodbyes

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Brother-Sister Relationships, First Dates, Flirting, Ghost Hunters, Good Theo Raeken, Goodbyes, Guilt, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, M/M, Matchmaking, Ouija, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles arrives to the Raeken's Manor to try to help the Ghost who lives there to find peace.The Ghost, Tara, wants to talk with her little brother. Theodore Raeken.Why is Tara pointing out how cute Stiles is to her brother?!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Tara Raeken, Tara Raeken & Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Steo Spooktober





	There is Good in Goodbyes

Stiles liked to call himself a _supernatural investigator._ One of his favourite things to do was visiting, allegued Haunted Houses. That was how he ended up in the Raeken Manor.

The Raeken’s were a wealthy family, the mansion was secluded and it covered an extensive land.

Stiles heard that the ghost haunting the house was female, and thanks to Stiles research he was pretty sure that it was the ghost of Tara Raeken. The Raeken’s had two children, Tara the oldest and Theodore the youngest. Tara died in her teens, apparently from an accident as no one was prosecuted for it.

Stiles accommodated himself in one of the rooms of the House, a teenage boy’s room which probably belonged to Theodore. He totally broke into the House and he was hoping not to have problems with the police and/or the ghost. The house was basically intact, the Raeken’s must have fled the place to forget about the death of their daughter.

On the first night Stiles tried to contact the ghost, but there was no luck, still Stiles did believe that someone else was with him in the house, he got pretty good at feeling the supernatural.

It was on the fourth night that the ouija board he used _moved_. The ghost was indeed the one of Tara Raeken and she seemed to like him which made things much more easy. After several days of conversation Stiles figured out that, what Tara wanted was to speak with _Theo_ , her brother.

“Well let me see... oh here Theo Raeken, he has a Facebook page. Oh he is a resident in a hospital and... oh he is hot” Stiles said looking at Theo’s profile picture. Stiles could swear that he felt a pat in his shoulder. “Got it, not ogling the baby bro” Stiles snorted.

Stiles wasn’t sure how to make Theo come to the house so he could speak with his dead sister. He decided that he could pretend to buy the house, it has been on sale for many years but no one has ever bought it because of the ghost.

Stiles met with Theo at the entrance, the Raeken man seemed hesitant to enter, he must have not visited his old house in a very long time.

“Mr Stilinski?” Theo asked.

“Call me Stiles” Stiles said shaking Theo’s hand.

“You’re not what I expected” Theo commented. Stiles raised his eyebrow amused. “You’re young and you look normal...” Theo added

Stiles chuckled. “Thanks?”

“I mean, I’ve never managed to sell the house cause all the people who claim to be interested are weirdos thinking that it’s haunted or something” Theo said.

“You don’t believe in ghosts Mr Raeken?” Stiles asked. That would make things a little bit more complicated.

“Theo please. I guess I’m a man of science” Theo responded.

“They say the ghost could be your sister's?” Stiles said nonchalantly. But he clearly made a mistake, Theo became rigid and looked at him with an unfriendly expression. Stiles kept messing up.

“My sister did not die in here” Was all Theo said.

Stiles thought that the only way to make Theo believe would be to be direct with his approach.

“Look, I’m actually a supernatural investigator...” Stiles muttered.

Theo snorted angrily. “Of course you’re one of the freaks. I would have to ask you to leave Mr Stilinski” Theo said coldly.

“Wait... you... please, I’ve been talking to your sister...” Stiles explained.

“You’ve been what!? Oh god you’re crazy, I’m calling the cops” Theo declared reaching out to his phone. Stiles made a movement to try and stop him and at moment a vase broke, starling the two men.

“I told you, she wants to speak with you, she’s always asking about you” Stiles insisted.

“Did you put a trap in there? Why are you doing this! Let the dead be dead!” Theo shouted furiously.

“I’m trying to help her! And you! She’s obviously has something she needs to tell you! That’s why she is trapped here!” Stiles shouted back.

“She would not be wanting to speak with me. IT’S MY FAULT SHE IS DEAD!” Theo stormed off the house.

Stiles stood watching at the open door to which Theo exited. The room’s wood floor made a noise. _Tara_. Stiles ran to catch Theo.

“Theo wait. Wait!!” Stiles exclaimed. “Please you have to believe me, I’m not doing this to open old scars or to create drama, I really want to help her, Tara it’s been nice, believe me, I’ve deal with much more horrible ghost that her. I’m sure she doesn’t blame you for whatever happened, she wants to say good bye” Stiles said meeting Theo’s wet eyes.

Theo huffed turning around but not moving away from Stiles. “It was my fault... she... she didn’t die here, she died in a lake in the woods, we were playing, I left, I stopped looking for her, and she was hurt and couldn’t get out...” Theo cried. So it was an accident, but It could have been prevented.

Stiles raised his hand and hesitantly placed it on Theo’s shoulders. “Come with me, we can talk to her through my ouija” Stiles declared.

“You’re just a charlatan trying to get some money, I’ll give it to you, but stop with the _nonsense_ ” Theo muttered still crying.

“I don’t want your money. I swear” Stiles claimed taking Theo’s hand.

Theo reluctantly flowed Stiles. Stiles set the Ouija board. “Do you know the rules?” Stiles asked. Theo nodded.

“Hello Tara” Stiles said to the air.

The ouija moved.

“You’re moving it” Theo accused.

“No I’m not” Stiles assured.

_Theo._ The words in the ouija showed. _Dreadful brother._ Was the next world it showed. Stiles felt cold suddenly. He really thought that Tara wanted to say goodbye to his brother, not to insult him, Stiles did not want to see Theo suffer more.

Theo exhaled and Stiles saw that he had a smile on his face. _Weird_. “How did you know about that?” Theo asked meeting Stiles eyes.

“What?” Stiles questioned.

“She used to call me that, to her friends, pretending I was a nuisance” Theo huffed. “Is it really you Tara?” Theo asked.

_Yes_. The ouija answered.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Theo cried.

_I love you. It wasn’t your fault. You good doctor._

Theo laughed. “How does she know that I’m a doctor?”

“Well... I-I might have been staying here for the last couple of weeks...” Stiles admitted. Theo raised his eyebrows in shocked expression. “I’ll pay for the electricity and the water! I wanted to see see what was the problem and why she stayed linked to the house” Stiles said.

_Stiles nice._

“Oh thank you sweetheart” Stiles laughed.

_He cute_.

Theo snorted. “Are you seriously playing matchmaker right now?!”

“Oh you like boys too...” Stiles muttered. Theo smirked amused. Stiles refused to blush.

The fire of candles on the table grew stronger. It was getting hotter and not only because of the fire, Stiles was suddenly very aware of Theo’s hands touching his.

_I have to go._ The Ouija said.

“Wait! No, I want to talk more! We waisted so much time!” Theo complained.

_You good. I’m free._

“Tara...” Theo whispered.

Stiles placed his hands on top of Theo squeezing them, the later met his eyes. “It’s time to say goodbye” Stiles smiled kindly.

Theo nodded at Stiles and they both moved the their hands to the goodbye words written in the ouija board. Stiles could swear that he listed a soft female voice whispering goodbye, and just like that, the Haunted House was no more.

Stiles was relieved that in the end all Tara wanted was to help his brother deal with the guilt inside him.

“You can’t contact her again, can you?” Theo asked his eyes covered in tears.

Stiles denied with his head. “She’s gone” Stiles said. Theo covered his face with his hands. “Theo… she is where she is supposed to be, whatever that is…” Stiles tried to console Theo.

Theo hugged Stiles placing his chin on the supernatural investigador’s shoulder. Stiles caught off guard by Theo’s sudden need of physical contact, but he hugged the doctor back.

“Thank you” Theo whispered into Stiles’s neck.

“What for?” Stiles questioned in a hushed voice. Theo’s closeness was begining to be distracting.

“For insisting although I called you a freak and a fraud” Theo explained.

Stiles chuckled. “Not the first one” Theo snorted too. “Are you okay? I know saying goodbye it’s hard, but she really loved you, and she was really proud of what you achieved” Stiles said.

“You investigated me for her?” Theo smirked.

“O-only stuff that you can find online… Like where did you study, where you lived, what were you doing for a living… I checked your social media” Stiles admitted.

“I’m clearly in disadvanyage here, I know nothing about you except for the fact that you have a very peculiar occupation, that you are very persistant and that my sister liked you” Theo chuckled. Stiles huffed a laugh. After a few seconds in which Theo looked at Stiles with a curious glare like he wanted to figure out Stiles, he asked “You’re not buying the house, aren’t you?” Stiles laughed out loud and Theo smiled, Stiles mouthed _no_ between laughs. “I guess I’ll keep it for now” Theo said.

“It’s a nice house” Stiles agreed.

“If you’re not getting the house I can’t let you go empty handed” Theo stated. Stiles looked at him with a confused and amused expression. “How about dinner?” Theo proposed. _Oh_. _Was he flirting?_ “And you can tell me a little bit more about my sister…” Theo added _. Oh. he is not flirting._ “And what you thought about my gym pics” Theo grinned seductively. _Oh_.

“S-sure!” Stiles agreed.

Sometimes there was _good_ in _goodbyes_. Wherever Tara was she surely was happy about his little brothers choice of boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short story in tumblr but I ended up writing more words than I expected so I'll post it here too.
> 
> This is for Steospooktober.
> 
> I hope you like it! If you did you can always leave comments and kudos, they are very appreciated.


End file.
